


Keeping Warm

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Facial, Multi, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are camping out in a tent in the middle of a forest and they are in dire need to keep warm.





	Keeping Warm

It was a very very cold night in the forest. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all cuddled together in a single bed within their tent. 

But, they knew how to stay warm. 

Ron gropped her perky breasts while dominating her mouth with his tongue, his hard long cock rubbing her wet pussy lips. Hermione gripped Ron’s shoulders for dear life as Harry would kiss and bite her neck while he would fit against her bubbly arse. 

Harry would lift her leg and slide his cock between her legs, touching Ron’s cock with his. Ron would pinch and pull at her nipples. Hermione loved it when her boys played with her tits. It made her extremely wet. She shivered, a small orgasm, she felt her juices leak onto her legs and onto their cocks. 

Harry moaned, his hand reached around Hermione to tease her clit. Wanting more of her wonderful juices to flow out. 

Sometimes Ron and Harry would take turns probing her cunt with the head of their cocks. To which she would tense up, readying herself for intercourse. 

 

Ron pulled away, pushing on Hermione’s shoulders so she would scoot down. She soon was faced with two thick throbbing cocks. She gripped them both, they were hot and wet. Hermione would take turns on each cock, licking the head and the shaft. 

It was getting too hot. 

Harry threw off the covers, and moaned at the sight of their bushy haired friend playing with their cocks. 

Hermione was a pro. She easily took them deep into her throat. 

Ron grunted, feeling her throat contract around his cock. 

This time, Harry pulled her into her hands and knees. 

Ron slid under here, lining his cock up with her pussy. 

Harry, muttered their well practiced spell and cleaned And lubed Hermione’s arsehole. 

They both slid in at the same time. Going all the way until their bases touched. Their balls grazing each other’s. 

Hermione moaned, falling forward onto Ron. 

They went at a slow pace. Harry pulling out, Ron pushing in. Ron pulling out, Harry pushing in. 

Hermione was dripping wet. 

The tent was filled with the smell of sex, and the sound of moans and skin slapping skin. 

Harry squeezed her bubbly arse with his hands. It was so cute. He gave her a loving smack. 

“Ah!!” She yelped, squeezing around them. 

They went faster. Harry kept smacking her arse. 

Ron pushes her up so he could see her tits. Her nips were still puffy from earlier. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying them bounce. It made it even better. 

He started to suck on one of her nips. Causing her to squirm on their dicks. Earning another smack from Harry. 

Hermione screamed her climax. The boys pulled out, allowing Hermione to squirt all over the bed and on them. 

They quickly rearranged and the boys quickly jerked off, coming on her face. 

She proceeded to lick them clean.


End file.
